What I want
by QueenManaOfEgypt
Summary: Set right after MET. Julia gives Saya a very interesting piece of paper. A piece of paper that says exactly what Hagi wanted. Hagi x Saya


As they ran from the building, Saya wept.

"Hagi! Hagi's gone! B-but, HE CAN'T BE! DON'T LEAVE ME! HAGIIIIIII!!!!!!" She cried hysterically, dropping to her knees.

Handing the twins over to Lulu and David, Kai knelt beside her.

"Saya, get up. Hagi wouldn't want you to behave like this. He would-" Said Kai before he was interrupted.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT HE WOULD WANT!?! YOU HATED HIM!" She yelled at him.

"Yes, I used to hate him…Boy, did I hate him. But, as time pass, I began to understand him 'n' stuff, because we both care about a lot…" he responded.

Saya looked at him with teary eyes and spoke to him in a quivering, soft and breathy voice, "A hundred and thirty-five years…We spent a hundred and thirty-five years together. He was always at my side. Even in my sleep, he was there…holding and caring for me in my dreams and out here in reality. And I never, I who spent all of my time with him, living with him, breathing in and out with him and be in perfect sink with him, I never, ever, not once did I know what he wanted! Truly wanted. And _you, _you think you know! Please, as if you could ever understand what when on in Hagi's ever devoted and loyal mind! The most I know is that he loved me. No…he still loves me. Dead or Alive he loves me. Now and forever…"

"Saya…"Whispered Kai.

"DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT! ONLY HAGI'S ALLOWED TO! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! MOCKING HIM! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS HE DID! NONE OF YOU DID! Not. Even. Me…" She whispered the last part, and finally let the agony filled tears fall. As they fell, so did she. Saya collapsed. Tired. Grieved. Heartbroken.

"Poor child…"Said Lewis, shaking his head.

----ETERNAL LOVE----

When Saya awoke, she was back in her bed. She tried to sit up, but two delicate, fair hands stopped her. Looking up she met Julia's beautiful face.

"You shouldn't try to get up yet. You've had quite a night," Said Julia, with a sad note in her voice.

"W-What do you mean…?" She asked lying back down, "And where is Hagi? He's always her when I awake."

Worry flashed across her features before she spoke softly and somewhat motherly, "Saya, don't you remember? Hagi's gone."

"G-gone!?!"She stuttered.

"Yes. Don't you remember what happened at the opera house?"

'The opera house…' Thought Saya.

Images, terrible, terrible images flashed rappiedly before her eyes.

He saved her…

Confessed his love for her…

Protected her…

And then…

Then, he died for her…

_Nankurunaisa_…

_I love you…_

"Hagi…"she uttered. But it was just a whispher. Just as he was just dust in the wind.

"HAAAAAAGGGGGIIII!!!"

----ETERNAL PEACE----

When Saya's sobs had more or less calmed down, she noticed that Julia held a folded piece of paper in her hand.

"J-j-ju-julia?" She inquired.

"Yes?"

"What is that?" She continued, pointing to the letter.

"We found it tucked underneath the cushions of the window seat in the living room, where you like to sit. It was written by Hagi…" Stated the doctor, handing the paper over.

Saya hesitantly took it.

It read:

_What I want_

_I want you to be here, with be…_

_I want to want to love me…_

_And I want you to feel my emotions,_

_Yes, to see the emotions, on my face!_

_I want you to laugh,_

_I want to cry, because you're happy!_

_And I want to you sing,_

_I want you to breathe cause finally..._

_We're free!_

_I want you to end all this fighting, within yourself…_

_I want you to smile…_

_And I want you to smell the roses,_

_Yes, smell the roses, on the path of our life…_

_I want you to laugh,_

_I want to cry, because you're happy!_

_And I want to you sing,_

_I want you to breathe cause finally..._

_We're free!_

_I want you to believe in tomorrow…_

_I want you to know no sorrow…_

_And I want you to live,_

_Yes, to live forever, more!_

_Don't you see?_

_There is still beauty in this world!_

_Don't you know?_

_That fate is on our side!_

_Don't you feel,_

_These emotions, deep inside of me…?_

_That I've hidden away!_

_That can save us today! _

_I want you to laugh,_

_I want to cry, because you're happy!_

_And I want to you sing,_

_I want you to breathe cause finally..._

_We're free!_

_Hagi_

Saya held on to the piece of parchment, and cried.


End file.
